Hayama Yuzu
, |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Singer, Idol |active = 2018 - Present years |agency = Nippon Columbia (2018-) |labels = Label The Garden (2018-) |acts = seeDream, Fragrant Drive |twitter = |group = Fragrant Drive |joined = October 2, 2018 |days = |birthdate = |joined2 = June 30, 2018 |days2 = 0 Years, 4 Months, 26 Days |group2 = seeDream |mcolor = |mcolor2 = |birthplace = |bloodtype = AB |zodiac = |height = 159 cm |shoesize = 24 cm |graduated2 = November 25, 2018 |debutsingle = Mune no Oku no Vermillion}}Hayama Yuzu '(葉山ゆず) is a Japanese singer signed under Label The Garden. She is member of Fragrant Drive. She was introduced as a new seeDream member alongside Nishioka Rena on June 30, 2018. Biography Early Life Hayama was born on October 11, 2000 in Ibaraki, Japan. 2018 On June 30, during the LTG Blooming Session 〜June〜 concert, Hayama was introduced as a new member of seeDream alongside Nishioka Rena."#ClefLeaf�� #ShineFineMovement☀️ #seeDream��" (in Japanese). Label The Garden Twitter. 2018-06-30 On October 2, it was announced that Hayama, along with the other seeDream members and Clef Leaf members, would become a member Fragrant Drive."#ClefLeaf�� #seeDream��" (in Japanese). Label The Garden Twitter. 2018-10-02. On October 21, Hayama will celebrate her birthday with a birthday celebration titled Seven Seeds Vol.51 ~Hayama Yuzu Birthday Party~. 2019 On July 19, it was announced that Hayama participated in TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL's gravure event, ''TOKYO GRAVURE IDOL FESTIVAL, along with Ihara Kanami, Nishioka Rena, and Katoh Marin."「TOKYO GRAVURE IDOL FESTIVAL 2019」" (in Japanese). Fragrant Drive Official Twitter. 2019-07-19."「TOKYO GRAVURE IDOL FESTIVAL 2019」" (in Japanese). Fragrant Drive Official Twitter. 2019-07-19. On October 26, Hayama celebrated her 19th birthday with a birthday concert titled Seven Seeds Vol.82 ~Hayama Yuzu Birthday Party~. Personal Life Education= As of March 2019 Hayama has graduated from high school. When Hayama joined Label The Garden she was in her third year of high school. |-|Friendships= *Nishioka Rena:' she is close friends with Fragrant Drive member Nishioka Rena. |-|Nicknames= *'Ponzu''' (ぽんず): Official Nickname *'Yuzu-chan' (ゆずちゃん): Semi-official nickname. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Hayama Yuzu (葉山ゆず) *'Nickname:' Yuzu-chan (ゆずちゃん) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Ibaraki, Japan. *'Blood Type:' AB *'Zodiac Sign:' Libra *'Height:' 159 cm *'Label The Garden Status:' ** 2018.06.30 Joins Label The Garden *'Fragrant Drive Color:' Black (2019-) *'seeDream Color:' Red (2018) *'Label The Garden Groups:' ** Fragrant Drive (2018-) ** seeDream (2018) |-|Q&A= *'Favorite Food:' sweet potato and meat. *'Hobbies:' makeup and fashion research, movie making, reading, and sports. *'Special Skill:' bowling, and painting. *'Charm Point:' mole on the middle of the clavicle and on the left cheek."葉山ゆずとは？" (In Japanese). Hayama Yuzu Official Blog. 2019-04-30. Trivia * She is the first Label The Garden member from Ibaraki. * She went to a performing arts high school. Fellow Fragrant Drive member Nishioka Rena went to the same school."葉山ゆずとは？" (In Japanese). Hayama Yuzu Official Blog. 2019-04-30. See Also * List:Hayama Yuzu Concert and Event Appearances * Gallery:Hayama Yuzu * List:Hayama Yuzu Discography Featured in References External Links * Official Twitter Category:SeeDream Category:2018 Additions Category:Hayama Yuzu Category:Blue Member Color Category:2000 Births Category:October Births Category:Libra Category:Blood Type AB Category:People from Ibaraki Category:Fragrant Drive